1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to storage area networking, and more particularly to interconnecting multiple fabrics in a storage area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage area networks (SANs) are used to allow multiple hosts to connect to multiple storage devices in most applications. This allows sharing of expensive storage resources. Typically storage area networks are developed using Fibre Channel switches. Often a storage area network is used if a particular application needs the SAN capabilities, so a small isolated SAN is developed. In many cases, a different department or application will need a SAN and will have one developed for it as well. As this progresses, multiple isolated SANs are developed. However, it would be desirable to have connectivity between these isolated SAN to provide overall management and even better use of the various resources but still maintain the fabrics as separate.
In an alternate scenario, a very large Fibre Channel fabric has developed. As a Fibre Channel fabric grows in size, its stability may be reduced when an event occurs. In addition, if the fabric is formed of various types of devices, it is also significantly harder to manage these devices so that the fabric is maintained and does not fragment. Therefore, in a large fabric case it would be desirable in many instances to split the large fabric into multiple fabrics, each a smaller size, but still allow connectivity.
However, connecting fabrics in a Fibre Channel environment is not readily performed. If a conventional switch were to be connected, it would just extend the fabric, which does not accomplish the goal of connecting fabrics. Therefore it is desirable to have a device which can connect multiple fabrics without the fabrics being required to merge. This device preferably allows full speed operation between particular fabrics and can be used on simple or large environments.